Slipping Away
by Terranima
Summary: I just can't do it anymore! Why did I live and they die? He wanted to die. He disappeared leaving those who cared behind. He shows his faces once again on accident and the world turns up side down for one women. KXL, KXOC, LXOC, CXA maybe DXM
1. Prologue

Hey! This is my fist Fanfiction on this site so I hope I get some sort of review. Flames are excepted!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO GUNDAM SEED INCLUDING DESTINY!**

* * *

**_Prologu__e_**

* * *

_Kira's POV_

I floated through space. I could hear people calling for me. I paid no attention. Reflecting on the past year I noticed...

I'm still here, alive and living after I let down Fllay and all the others when the war finally ended. During that time something washed over me, some call it guilt but I couldn't freaking protect here, or the little civilian with pigtails on the Archangel last time…

Tears now forming in the corners of his eyes again…

But a part of me 'died' as well, the part where I admired here most but I still thought of her and her last words…Fllay, I'm so sorry. I let you down again! What good am I, a coordinator chosen to save the world if I can't even protect the ones I love…? I should just kill myself…and I loved you Fllay, just why did you have to die…?why couldn't you stay alive a little longer for me…?

I could fell my oxygen slowly running out. Maybe I'd join them soon enough. Before I pass out I see my little green Bird fly by and the Strike Rouge floating towards me. Then Darkness

- - -

I awoke in a dark room. 'I am I dead?' I questioned myself. Trying to sit up I feel a weight on my right arm. "Hello..." I whisper. I am replied "Huh? Oh sorry Kira?" that voice...Lacus...so I am not dead. She stood and turned on the lights. It revealed that I was in the Eternal Medical Bay. I try once more to sit up but a huge pain is send through my body. Lacus rushes to my side, seeing me inn pain she tells me "You've been seriously wounded. Rest a while longer." I nodded a replie and began to fall asleep.

**-NEXT DAY-**

"Should we tell him?" said who I think has Cagalli "Tell me what?" opening my eyes. I tryed once again and failed. Athrun helped me. "Thanks." I replied "So what is this your going to tell me?" I asked Cagalli but was answered my Athrun "It's about the Commander..." He did not finish. I was shock, I knew his answer. "What?...How?" was all I could say. Does were my last words before It went dark once again.

**-FEW WEEKS LATER**-

I haven't seen the Captain since before the battle. She was close to the Commander I expected this in a way. I too remained quiet. "So are we all heading to the ORB?" questioned Lacus "Yes." answered Cagalli "I shall go as well." proclaimed Athrun. I nodded a yes to Lacus.

**-ORB-**

We landed a few hours Later. Leaving the Space Port (Air Port) we were bombarded with reporters. Every one seem ready for their questions except for me. I was shocked and amazed at how well they dealt with them. I was shocked when a few of the questions where directed at me "How did it feel to have piloted the Freedom?" "How those it feel to have saved Earth and PLANTS from each other?" "How those it feel to have lived when so many have died because of you?" SHOCK I didn't hear another question after that. How come I did live? How could I have killed so many innocent?

When I came back to reality we where in a limo. Most likely Cagalli's. "How did they know you where the pilot?" questioned Cagalli I didn't respond. "Maybe those who landed before us told them Kira was the pilot?" replied Athrun. Lacus held my hand and looked into my eyes. All she saw was emotionless. I looked into her and saw sadness. I was also letting Lacus down. Im such an Idiot.


	2. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO GUNDAM SEED!

Alexs

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

**-Lacus' POV-**

I should have seen it right then and there. That emotionless stair told me everything I needed to know. He turns away looking out the window. A single tear falls down his cheek. How stupida can I be? He would never like a girl like me. Sigh. "Never say never" came his voice. I was surprised he talked. It had been a few weeks since his last word. Wait...what did he say. Cagalli and Athrun stopped there chatting and joined me in starring at Kira. He hadn't even turned to look at me. Cagalli and Athrun gave me a sympathetic look and I returned with a fake smile. They continue talking. Kira and I remain silence the rest of the way.

**-ONE MONTH LATER!-**

_(3RD PERSON POV)_

Kira sat on the window seat, Lacus lying in his lap. He stroked her pink hair and looked out at the setting sun. "Kira..." she barely whispered, He replied in a nod.

Kira rarely spoke to anyone anymore. He would shed tears for someone that no one but him knew (Fllay). Lacus had come to understand things about him and the had gotten much, much closer.

"Do you think the reporters will find us here?" she questioned. He went tense. Since the war had ended, the reporters chased Athrun and Kira. Athrun got off easy because he would answer some of there questions but Kira kept his month closed, like usual. Athrun's fame soon faded way yet Kira's grew bigger and bigger. He didn't want any of it. He wanted to live in peace not running from fangirl. I scared him that Every one knew of him and most of Earth and PLANTS population knew his appearance. Where ever he went some on would blow his cover. Getting a little uneasy he began to stand. Placing Lacus' head on the pillow he walked away but not before he kissed her gentle lips. Lacus was taken aback by the kiss. (There fist kiss) Kira walked into his room never to see his love again.

_-KIRA'S POV-_

I closed the door. I saw my bags where packed. Im glad we had those maids, I would never be able to pack this well. Taking one more look at the room I placed and enveloppe on the bed and gently opened the window to my disappearance. Hopefully I would never have do see Lacus' sad eyes ever again. trowing the bags in the back I drive of to...

**-2200 HOURS-**

She ran through the damp streets of ORB in search of him, his sudden disappearance ran shivers up her spine, leaving her in a state of heartbreak. Her one true love, was nowhere to be found.

"Kira! Kira!" she kept on with this 'til midnight when she broke down on her knees in dreadful tears as only a lamppost kept the light in her life now that he was gone.

"I can't believe this is happening to me…"

Moment before she had opened Kira's door to find his room empty. A single envelope rested upon the bed. Instead of opening it she ran in search of him.

Returning home she went back to the room. The envelope still there. With tears in her eyes she opens it. The letter reads:

_My dearest Lacus,_

_If you could understand that Im losing control. I'm trying so hard to make it through each daay now I'm falling apart in every way. I'm finding it it harder to get by, there's a hole in my heart and you'll never know why. I've now come to realize..._

_I'm slipping away._

_I love you I want you to know that but I don't know if that's all it will take for the hole to go away._

_I'm so sorry_

_Kira Yamato_


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

There is an event in this chapter that happenned in Destiny but has different dialogue and I add quite a bit so ya!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

**-12:30 am-**

A young Woman with Straight purple hair and dark green eyes, walked down the dead streets of Orb. "Stupid Class! Why did I chose night School!" She kept walking not noticing two men following her. "Oh great!" she exclaimed bending down and tying her shoe. The men took the advantage. One grabbed her arm and pulled her into an Alleyway. "What's a pretty thing like you walking all by her lone some at this time of night?" "None of your business jerk!" she replies trying to break lose. "Oh she a feisty one! I like em' that way!" laughed the other man "Haha funny!" she retorted "Quiet there missy!" BAM! "Im not a MISSY!" she screamed puching the guy's lights out. "Your going to reret that!" said the other pulling out a knife. She closed her eyes in fear but nothing happened. Opening then she found a hand. "Need some help?" asked her rescuer. She slapped the hand away. "I didn't need your help, Natural! I could have taken him on my own." "Sorry to disappoint you but Im no Natural." he replied. Standing up on her own She got a good look at the mans face. "Your...Your..." "Call me Kira."

- - - -

**-Athrun's and Cagalli's place-**

RING! RING!

"5 more minutes." mumbled Cagalli. Athrun answered the phone. "Hello?" he answered in a sleepy voice. "Ahtrun...Athrun theres a problem!" answered a sad voiced Lacus. "What wrong?" "Its Kira, He went missing early tonight." "WHAT!" he yelled "I said 5 MORE MINUTES!" mumble/yelled Cagalli. turning over in the bed. "Have you called in a missing person?" "No..I can't do it thrun thats why I called. Can you do it?" "Sure you just get some sleep."

- - - - -

**- 1:30 am-**

Leiko (The girl) and Kira had gotten to now each other while Kira accompanied her home. "Leiko I know this sounds soon but to you trust me?"he questionned "Hell ya!" she replied. "Then come with me."

- - - - -

**- A and C place again.-**

(Athrun has left so Cagalli has to answer the phone.)

RING!

"HELLO?" she screamed into the phone, not too happy of being awaken once again. "Im soory to call so early Miss Attha but we have a problem." "Which is?" "The Freedom, Duel, Buster and Strike have been Stolen." "WHAT!"

**- ONE YEAR LATER-**

_-Lacus is trying desperately to move on and is dating Toshi Nero_

_-Athrun is Cagalli's bodyguard_

_-Cagalli is Orb's Representative,_

_-Kira Still remains silent. Yet speaks more then before. Was gotten over Fllay. Still blame himself for the ones he couldn't protected. Mourns all those he may have killed throught the war. Cares for Leiko like a little sister._

_-Leiko has fallen in love with Kira and isn't likely to give him up._

_-As you may have guessed Dearka and Yzak joined Kira. Murrue and the Archangel also joined soon after._

------

**- MINERVA-**

On the Minerva, sensors detect the movement of Junius Seven. In Talia's quarters, Dullindal receives a transmission from the Supreme Council about the situation.

Dullindal and Talia meet with Athrun and Cagalli to inform them about Junius Seven. "Representative Attha, It seems the ruins of Junius Seven have begone moving towards earth at an alarm full rate." "WHAT!" exclaims Cagalli. 'What...why...who would do such a thing?' Athrun questions in his mind. "I don't understand, how it could move if its orbit was supposed to remain stable for at least one hundred years." he says out loud. "As to I Athrun." replies the Chairman. "The Minerva will be mobilizing to stop Junius Seven. Im sorry once again Representative Attha for involving you in another dangerous situation." Dullindal tells Cagalli. "What would happen if Junius Seven hits Earth?" Cagalli asks and Dullindal says "You should be fully aware of the outcome Representative." Cagalli begins to panic and"Please let me and my people help you." and Dullindal responses "If I need Orb's help I will ask for it."

While leaving the room, Cagalli overhears the young ZAFT solders while walking by and comes into the lounge to yell at one of them." How can You say that!" Athrun tries to stop her, but she continues on and asks if this is how everyone in ZAFT thinks even after the last war. Shinn interrupts and tells Cagalli "Can't you even see Yolant isn't being serious!" Rey tells Shinn to watch what he says, and Shinn belittles Cagalli's position. Athrun asks Shinn "Why do you hate Orb?" Shinn yells at him and says "My entire family was killed because of the ideals of the Athha family! That's why I hate that stupid Country! Has your family ever considered how many people would die for the sake of your Stupid ideals! You knows nothing!"and then he storms out of the room.

The Minerva heads out to join up with the Nazca class ships Voltaire and Rousseau, which are heading to Junius Seven with meteor breaker equipment. There has been no response from the Earth Alliance forces, and Dullindal tells the Minerva's crew that they have to help save their mother planet.

Athrun brings Cagalli a drink and tells her "Forget about what Shinn said ok?" She then begins to thinks about the death of her father and says "He suffered from his own decisions as well!" Athrun remembers the destruction of Junius Seven.

ZAFT forces work efficiently in deploying the meteor breakers. Athrun runs into Lunamaria in a corridor, "Who is the Representaive?" he responses "Cagalli losed family and friends in the last war. Everybody did, why does Shinn think he's the only one?" he questions and leaves a bewildered Luna in the hallway.

Athrun comes up to the bridge and asks "Captain Talia, may I please lend a mobile suit?" She asks him if he wants to let Chairman Canaver's arrangements for him go to waste,"I can't just stand by and do nothing!". Dullindal approves the request because they're not heading into battle and need as much support as possible. ZAFT commanders supervises the deployment of the meteor breakers, the GINN HM II units attack and destroy several GuAIZ Rs. From nearby, the Girty Lue sends out its three Gundams.

On the Minerva, the launch sequence is interrupted when news comes in of a battle. Loaded with battle equipment, Shinn launches in the Core Splendor, followed by Rey's ZAKU Phantom, Lunamaria's Gunner ZAKU Warrior and Athrun's Blaze ZAKU Warrior.

As Junius Seven continues its movement towards Earth, Sato and his GINN forces continue to attack the helpless GuAIZ Rs.. TheGuAIZs not being used for he missiles attack back. Nearby, Shinn's Core Splendor docks with the Chest Flyer, Leg Flyer and Force Silhouette Flyer to form the Force Impulse Gundam.

On the Minerva, Talia discusses with Dullindal about how their enemies are using GINN HM Types. Cagalli comes to the bridge "Where's Athrun?"she questions, and Dullindal explains "He went to help Shinn and the others."

Elsewhere, the Chaos Gundam, Abyss Gundam and Gaia Gundam launch from the Girty Lue and head for the battle at Junius Seven. The GINN pilots continue to prey upon the helpless GuAIZ Rs,. Immediately after destroying some GINNs ZAFT come under attack from the three Gundams. At the same time, Shinn, Athrun, Rey and Lunamaria arrive on the scene. Lunamaria says they'll get back at three stolen Gundams, and Athrun reminds her that's not their mission.

It seems that Shinn, Rey, Luna and Athrun cannot defend this operation on there own. "There's just do many of them!" complains Luna "Just a little longer there almost finished!" replies Athrun. BAM! Rey's disarmed by one of the GINNs. BAM! There goes Luna. Shinn and Athrun are the only ones left to fight. "This is not good!" Yells Shinn.

Suddenly... (All Ginns are disarmed...then are destroyed)

The Smoke goes away. (Ok Ok I know..no smoke in space...well right now there is in my story so :P:P:P) 4 new GUNDAMs Appear. "Who are they?" questions Shinn "OH Shinny!" exclaims Stellar. "The Duel, Buster, Strike and...no it can't be...THE FREEDOM!" Athrun Screams.

The intruders open an interfrequency COM link. "All Mobile suits, ZAFT and EAF alike please return to your ship. We will take care of this mess. We are not afraid to take action."

"YZAK!" yells Athrun.

ZAFT and EAF return to there ships. The intruders blow up Junius Seven saving the day! YAY!

- - - - - - - - - - - -

GAT-X409 Combat, the upgraded version of the GAT-X102 Duel, it has more armaments. Still uses the General Unilateral Neuro-link Dispersive Autonomic Maneuver or GUNDAM Operating System. Piloted by None other than Yzak Joule.

GAT-X603 Fury, upgraded version of the Buster. No more high energy beam rifle and is now equipped with a Nova Cannon which is more destructive, yet accurate since it has homing capabilities. It's what you call Fire power. Same as the Combat, it still uses the same system. Piloted by Dearka Elsman

GAT-X222 Mutiny, the upgrade of the Strike. New packs have been created such as the AOA, AOD, and AOO packs. Piloted by Leiko Rieno

And Last but NOT least...

ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, the upgraded version of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom, maybe more armaments then the last. Including MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2, MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon x 1, MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2, MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon x 2, MX2200 beam shield generator x 2, MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle x 2, EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (MA-80V beam assault cannon x 8). Still runs on Nuclear energy. Piloted my you know who.

All GUNDAMs are equipped with a personal mirage colloid system. It works in the same way that the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam's system worked, releasing particles held in place by a magnetic system.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

**- Minerva-**

Cagalli ran to the locker room. She wanted to talk with Athrun and didn't have that much patience.. After 15 mins he finally came out. BAM! "BAKA!" yelled Cagalli. Shinn, Rey and Luna came running out. "Ouch! That really hurt." " I jope so!" replied Cagalli "Were you trying to get yourself killed! Did you even stop to think about what you were doing?" Instead of answering Athrun let her away from the ZAFT pilots.

"Did you see those four Mobile suits?" he asked "Ya what about them." Sthurn slapped his forehead. "They looked like the Buster, Duel, Strike and the Freedom. The one that contacted the ships sounded like Yzak." Athrun gave Cagalli some ttime to process the information.

**-Space-**

**"IM GOING TO KILL HIM!"**

* * *

Forgot to say this earlier 

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO GUNDAM SEED INCLUDING DESTINY!

* * *


End file.
